The use of carbon composite, brake discs within aircraft brakes is well known. Aircraft brakes which utilize carbon composite brake discs include both rotating and stationary carbon discs. The rotating carbon discs (rotors) and stationary carbon discs (stators) may be manufactured by the same or different processes. Certain carbon disc friction members may exhibit vibration properties which are undesirable. One form of undesirable vibration, commonly referred to as brake "squeal", may be excited or caused by what some believe to be "negative damping" generated by braking. Negative damping is usually associated with the partial derivative of the brake torque with respect to slip velocity ("negative slopes"). Brake squeal, in general terms, may be described as torsional oscillations of the stationary parts of the braking system. Typically, numerous squeal modes may be excited, with squeal modes of significance usually in the 150 to 10 KHz range. If squeal levels are high enough, damage can occur to brake discs and/or brake components. One way to eliminate undesirable vibration of the brake discs is to split each disc into two separate discs, and then locate the separated individual discs within the aircraft brake. European Patent No. 0 020 389 entitled "Disc Brake Assembly Containing Split Discs" discloses such a method. While the presence of such split discs can dampen or eliminate undesirable vibration, the use of split discs is generally less preferable than the use of brake discs each of which are single, integral discs. Split discs have a tendency to warp under high temperature conditions, and a drop in disc strength occurs due to splitting. U.S. application Ser. No. 4,585,096 discloses the use of a split disc with a separator disc located between the split discs. Again, the split disc/separator disc mechanism may eliminate undesirable vibration, but is less preferable than the utilization of integral, nonsplit carbon composite brake discs. One problem provided by split discs with separator members or thin foil separating sheet members disposed therebetween as disclosed by the above patents, is that a relatively gross motion between the separated discs leads to the degradation or wearing away of the separator disc/separating sheet member such that the separate disc or member may migrate from between the split discs and degrade substantially vibration dampening or prevention of the claimed melting/fusing together of the split discs.